To Confuse a Genius
by TheGreenElephant911
Summary: Shikamaru demands an answer and Ino just confuses him more. ShikaIno. One-shot.


Ino was sitting in a flower meadow picking at some of the flowers. She'd twisted them together, torn them apart, picked at the petals, etc. She did anything she could with them to entertain her hands and occupy herself. You see, Ino had a very deep thought in her mind. Well, deep for her that is.

Ino was confused the other week. She was on her monthly so it had made it even worse. Not that she talked to anyone about it. She had looked at someone and her stomach did a flip; not butterflies as everyone says it feels like. Her stomach really felt like a flip. So she had to run to the bathroom to keep herself from vomiting in front of everyone.

Then she had started avoiding him. She didn't like it, but it helped her with her pride or whatever it was. To her, it seemed kind of corny to do so, but she did it anyway, for her blood's sake so it didn't have to keep going to her face every time she saw him.

So, here she was, picking away at flowers, deep in thought. She didn't even feel a presence nearby or any footsteps coming towards her. So of course she was startled. She looked up and there she saw him: Her teammate, Nara Shikamaru.

Her face went from startled, confused, and then to a smile all in a few seconds. As she watched him sit down across from her, she started twisting the poor flower in between her fingers harshly. It was actually a quite beautiful flower: it's white and red petals, green leaves, and not to mention _thorns_. Some of them started digging into her skin but she didn't bother to feel it. Her eyes were on him, waiting to see what he would say.

When he didn't, she said something instead. "So, Shikamaru, what brings to this field?" Ino asked, trying her best to ignore the pain in her hands that she had finally noticed and trying to smile warmly at him.

"I just wanted to talk," Shikamaru said with a bored look on his face as usual. Ino smirked at him, knowing him too well.

"Shikamaru, I've known you for ages. What is on your mind?" Ino asked, or more like demanded. Ino usually was a talker, but not today. Her mood swings were changing rapidly but for now she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?" Ino said, not catching a word offbeat. Her smile faded and soon a look of interest came to her face.

"You've been avoiding me, Ino, and I want to know why," Shikamaru asked. Ino stared at him for a moment, not really breathing at all. What would she tell him? Suddenly, her mind went from blank to full of ideas to tell him what's up. She could lie, brag, tell the truth, or even maybe act like she didn't hear the statement. She chose none of those. Instead, she was going to confuse and make that brilliant brain of his think about her answer.

"Shikamaru, I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't been avoiding you, you have been ignoring _me_," Ino said, trying her best to frown. It was working for the first few seconds, but her mouth went a little up at the corners. No matter, the Nara didn't notice.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been-" But he was cut off by her.

"Shikamaru, please. Every time I look at you, you turn the other way. You walk the other way, actually. You won't even talk to me and-."

"Now wait a minute here, Ino, I think-."

"No, I've got it right. But I have been awfully busy with my thoughts, so I don't really mind your rude behavior. I've now had my mind filled with a certain black hair boy. Anyway, I've got to get going. I've got blood on my hands from these flower thorns and-," Shikamaru cut her off also.

"Ino, you've got it all wrong! This-"

"Shikamaru, I'm tired and I need to go home. I am not in a mood to argue anymore. I have blood on my hands and I need my sleep."

"But it's only lunch time…"

"It doesn't matter, Shika," Ino used his old nickname. "I need to clear my head. It's awfully full of images of a certain black haired boy, or is he a brunette? Well, I ought to be off, bye Shikamaru." And she left. She walked away rather quickly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shikamaru still sitting there, looking as confused as ever. Ino smirked to herself and walked further, hoping that her plan had worked…

***

I hope I did good on this one, this is my first ShikaIno oneshot. Hope people like it. And I hope it made sense, if it didn't, please tell me. This was pretty fun and I made this in like, twenty minutes, maybe ten. this was pretty fun, I like oneshots, they're great.


End file.
